cool jeanmarco
by gamewitch1990
Summary: jean and marco make out at bertholdts house


the big group of friends were hangin at bertholdt's house. bertholdt's house was cool because his parents left town a lot so they all were like wow! fucking sweet. lets go to bert's! even the teachers, you know like levi and hanji and petra and erwin and auruo etc were like cool. bertholdt's house. and sometimes bertholdt was like. ok. no underage drinking. but they did it anyway and bertholdt ended up really not caring. this happened every single time they went over to his house.  
but this particular time is not about their drunken shenanigans (disappointing, i know), it was about...romance  
even BETTER, RIGhT?! YES. THE ANSWER IS YES.  
now, over at bertholdt's house, there was a room. the room was bertholdt's room. it was pretty big. i mean they managed to fit nearly 20 people in there. there were a lot of fans in there so everyone's body heat didn't suffocate each other.  
no one was getting romantically involved with each other quite yet though. bertholdt and hanji were outside observing the many slugs in his yard, and dicksquad and erwin were playing basketball in the driveway and occasionally slam dunking their own shoes into the hoop.  
meanwhile in bertl's room, annie, ymir, krista, and armin were playing rock band, and they were all really good at it.  
no one knows where reiner is. he may have gone to his house to go get something but no one knows. maybe bert knows.  
connie and sasha were looking up stupid things on google search and laughing obnoxiously. their searches included, "cool egg," "dancing number gifs," "the letter 4" and many other things.  
mikasa was doing her algebra homework like a good student, and eren was eating a bowl of ravioli. bertholdt always had a lot of ravioli and its all eren ever ate.  
jean and marco were sitting on the floor next to bertholdt's bed. marco was bloggin about something and jean was taking pictures of the ceiling.  
those two last characters just happen to be the two that this story is about.  
jean continued to take strange pictures of things he didn't need to take pictures of, while marco closed his laptop and leaned backwards, his head hitting the wall. he looked down at himself and admired his taste in short shorts. short shorts were the only shorts marco would ever consent to wearing. even in the winter time he sometimes wore them. he really liked short shorts. his love for short shorts is actually very unhealthy. he catches a lot of colds from wearing short shorts in the winter.  
jean had a lot of pictures of marco zoomed in on his short shorts. sometimes he wondered if he was being creepy, but he takes a lot of pictures of strange things that he doesnt need pictures of, so he shrugged it off.  
jean had stopped taking pictures of the ceiling and started videotaping himself zooming in and out on marcos closed laptop.  
"jean what the fricky are you doing man." asked eren from the other side of the room  
"im video taping marcos computer from many different angles"  
"why"  
jean stared at eren. he doesnt even know why he does this. he asked ymir and connie, who do kind of the same thing, but they didnt know either. he moved the camera over to film eren, but eren covered his face with the bowl of ravioli.  
"jean stop im camera shy" he said. jean threw his camera two feet in front of him.  
"thats a good place to end the video" he said before grabbing it to turn it off  
he laid down next to marco.  
"hi marc" he said  
"hi jean. got enough footage of bertholdt's ceiling?" marco asked him  
"yea but you know what i dont have enough footage of?" jean said. he sounded kind of like he was making a documentary but he wasnt. he just took videos of mundane things for fun.  
"what"  
jean inhaled. this was it. oh god. the killer line. he was going to say it. no holding back.  
"you"  
marco turned to look at him and gasped.  
"really"  
"yeah"  
jean was breathing really fast. so fast. like sonic fast. the fastest. the most fast. incredibly fast. swiftly. quickly. speedily. hang on is speedily a word?  
marco giggled like a middle school girl and held jeans hand.  
jean gasped loudly. oh my god! hes touching my hand. he thought.  
connie and sasha were watching this entire event. "connie why are they getting so embarrassed theyve already been dating for two months" "idk sash lets just watch the gayness unfold"  
marco and jean wiggled really close to each other. marco put his arms around jean and held him very tightly. like a small child holds a blanket. kind of. jean wasnt remotely close to what a blanket felt like. to start with, he wasnt a flat piece of fabric  
anyway jean was really super comfortable in marcos arms. wow. marco was like a really secure and safe blanket. except he didnt actually feel like a blanket because of the same reason jean didnt feel like a blanket. in case you were just skimming this fanfiction it was because marco was a human being and not a flat piece of fabric.  
marco and jean gave each other little smooches that i will not describe because i cannot describe kisses. go find another fanfiction to read if you want that  
eventually they started the hot makeouts and marco actually got jean to take off the jacket he always wears. even in hot weather. its kind of unhealthy. its like marco with short shorts only a jacket.  
"hot damn" said marco is a really low country singer voice as he stroked jeans cheek gently "youre a hella good kisser"  
jean blushed really hard "you think so" and he turned away he was being all tsundere and stuff  
marco brought his face closer and said "ye" and they made out some more and jean found out marco had a saliva fetish


End file.
